The Hidden Troll
by ToniJerboa
Summary: "There was a reason WHY she was hidden..." There is just something odd about this "new" troll. She appears to have secrets. Will her secrets get her in trouble? Will it get her culled? Will the other trolls get culled just for either talking to her, or knowing her? (By the way, there are going to be more trolls. I'm just gonna slowly add them in, so it doesn't look a hot mess.)
1. Chapter 1

_Alrighty, time for a Homestuck Fanfic! My trollsona Druvai is gonna be in this! Whoop!_

 _I'm so excited for this! :3 I hope you guys are too!_

 _Rated M for: Violence, gore, swearing, lemony goodness, possible sexual assault._

 _The Hidden Troll_

" _There's a reason why she's hidden…"_

Chapter 1: The New Handle.

It was just a normal day for Tavros. He Tavros was getting ready to troll Gamzee when he had a message from a new handle. He knows better than to just check it, or respond back before hand.

"Huh… New handle. I wonder who… alternativeCultist is... I'll ask Gamzee. See if he knows." He thinks out loud to himself. He wanted to see if this guy was legit, or if his friends might know them.

adiosToreador began trolling terminallyCapricious [TC]

AT: uUHH, hEY GAMZEE,

TC: HeY bRo. WhAt'S uP?

AT: i HAVE A QUESTION,

TC: LaY iT oN a MoThErFuCkEr.

AT: wELL,,, tHERE SEEMS TO BE A NEW HANDLE THAT I DON'T KNOW,, aND UH I WANTED TO SEE IF YOU KNEW WHO IT WAS,

TC: WhAt'S tHe MoThErFuCkInG nAmE?

AT: uHH, aLTERNATIVECULTIST,, rING ANY BELLS?

TC: NoPe. NoT a MoThErFuCkInG cLuE.

AT: hUH,,, tHAT'S STRANGE,

TC: WhY dOn'T yOu MeSsAgE tHe MoThErFuCkEr? :o)

Well now that's a thought. Message a random person who you've never met before? Well, what are the chances? No answer, a jerkish troll, someone fake? Well, better do it now than never.

AT: wELL,,, oKAY, i'LL DO IT.

adiosToreador began trolling alternativeCultist [AC 2]

AT: uHH,, hELLO? I UH SAW YOUR MESSAGE AND WANTED TO KNOW WHO YOU ARE,

Minutes go by, and there is no response from this… AlternativeCultist.

adiosToreador ceased trolling alternativeCultist [AC 2]

"H-huh… That's weird. No response…" He thought to himself.

AT: tHERE WASN'T AN ANSWER, mAYBE IT WAS A JOKE,

TC: Or MaYbE tHe MoThErFuCkEr Is ShY.

AT: aH, yOU'RE PROBABLY RIGHT, i PROBABLY DON'T WANT TO FORCE THEM INTO TALKING IF THEY'RE SHY,

TC: YeAh. JuSt GiVe ThEm SoMe TiMe, AnD i'M sUrE tHeY'lL rEsPoNd.

AT: aLRIGHT GAMZEE, i'LL GIVE THEM SOME UH, tIME,, wANNA COME OVER TO MY HIVE AND FIDUSPAWN?

TC: HoLy ShIt, ThAt SoUnDs LeGiT. sUrE tHiNg TaVbRo.

AT: hEH, sEE YOU WHEN YOU GET HERE GAMZEE. }:)

TC: SeE yOu TaVbRo! :o)

adiosToreador ceased trolling terminallyCapricious [TC]

Tavros smiled gently, excited for his friend to come over to his hive. But his mind still wondered to this mysterious, "AlternateCultist" and whom it could be. But hopefully, a good rounds of Fiduspawn with his best friend Gamzee would take his mind off of it. Yeah. That'll work.

After a few minutes of gathering his game, there was a knock on his door. "Oh! There's Gamzee!" He said with a smile. He rolls over to the door, and answers it.

The tall juggalo stood at the door, grinning widely. "Hey Tavbro!" He greeted. Tavros smiled right at him. "Hey Gamzee! Ready for some Fiduspawn?" He asked with a grin. Gamzee nodded at him. "I'm ready bro!" He responded. Tavros backed up, to let Gamzee inside. Gamzee entered into Tavros' hive, and got comfy. Soon after, they were playing a good rousing game of Fiduspawn.

Meanwhile… Somewhere… Far away…

There is young woman coming back into her hive, after taking a long walk. She sighs softly as she walks over to her desk, where she has a few books, and her husktop. She looks at both of the items, thinking of what she would like to do. "Hm… Shall I read? Or shall I get on my Husktop?" She thinks to herself. She then decides to read. "I think I'll read for right now." She grabs her, ' _I'd love you, but I'd rather leave you._ ' novel, sits down criss cross on her floor to get comfy, opens up her book, and starts to read. { _Ahh. This is nice. Peace and quiet. No one to interrupt my reading_.} she thinks to herself. She quietly reads to herself for about a few hours. After she's done, she decides to put her bookmark in her book, stand up, set the book to the side, and check her Trollian. To her surprise, she has a message from the, adiosToreador. The message read, "AT: uHH,, hELLO? I UH SAW YOUR MESSAGE AND WANTED TO KNOW WHO YOU ARE," She feels her heart drop. She starts to think if messaging back is a good idea. She then decides to message back; to tell them not to worry about her, and worry about other things.

alternateCultist [AC 2] began trolling adiosToreador

AC 2: Verse 2:4: Oh, uh… I am just nobody. Do not pay any attention to me….

Back with Tavros and Gamzee….

The boys were laughing and "dueling", until his husktop pinged. It was Trollian. "Oh, just a minute Gamzee, my Trollian is going off!" He told his friend while rolling over to retrieve his Husktop. "Sure thang bro." The juggalo responded while taking a sip of his faygo. Tavros opened the client and seen the message from AC 2.

AT: nOBODY? I DON'T UHH THINK YOUR NOBODY, i UHH THINK YOUR SOMEBODY,,

AC 2: Verse 23: No no, I am nobody at all. Just a simple...Mess up. Trust me on this. It's better for you if you didn't know who I am.

AT: uHH WHY,, dO YOU SAY THAT? DO YOU UH,,HAVE A PROBLEM?

AC 2: Verse 34: …. I guess you can say that. But I won't get into that. Like I said.. It's just best if you forget about me.

AT: u-UH OKAY, b-BUT STILL,,, wHY?

AC 2: Verse 25: …. I just don't want you to know me. It's best for the both of us. I don't mean to be rude and end the conversation, but really. We shouldn't be… Speaking. So… Goodbye. Forever I suppose.

alternateCultist [AC 2] ceased trolling adiosToreador

Tavros closed his husktop, with a small frown on his face as he rolled back over to his friend. Gamzee looked up at him. "So, who was that Tavi?" He asked while setting down his Faygo. Tavros snapped out of his miniature trance. "O-oh, that was that handle person I was talking about. Turns out they are someone who doesn't want them to know her." He responded. "Oh? Where they nice?" Gamzee asked, stretching his legs out. "Well sort of. I mean she seemed…Uhh kinda… Secretive. Or shy like you said.." Tavros responded with a small frown. Gamzee frowned a little as well.. "Oh?" He said softly. "Y-yeah. They kept saying stuff like uh, 'You should forget about me. Its best if you didn't know me.' and stuff like that." He responded. Gamzee seemed to look a bit confused, but before he could say anything, Tavros changed the subject "So uhh… Wanna play some more? Or do you wanna watch a movie?" He asked his friend. Gamzee hummed a bit, and then gave an answer. "Movie. I brought some motherfuckin' snacks." He said with a wide grin. Tavros chuckled before rolling over to go pick out a movie for the both of them to watch. "Alright Gamzee, is there anything you want to watch?" Tavros asked while grabbing a stack of movies. Gamzee stood up, and walked over to Tavros. "I don't know bro, anything you wanna watch is fine by me man." He said with a light shrug. Tavros went through the stacks, pulled out, "Dude! Where's my Lusus?" and puts the disk in the player. "A-alright! I got the movie going!" Tavros said with a grin. Gamzee grinned as well and sat down next to Tavros, bringing out a big bag of Grub chips. The movie started playing, and the two friends started to enjoy the movie.

 _End of Chapter one! I really hope you guys like this chapter~! Its kinda sorta short, but it'll build up! Promise! If you like it, please favorite, review, and follow! Alright, Jerboa will be back next time!_

 _~Peace!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Lost with the Drones

Meanwhile, in Vriska's Hive…

Vriska sat around, roaming around on her Husktop, wondering what she could do. None of her boring friends are talking to her. She decided to get up, and go take a walk. It helps her think, and free her mind. Maybe she'll bump into someone to mess around with, or tease. Or maybe even… Find her mother a new snack. She leaves her hive, walking around outside, putting her hands into her pockets.

Meanwhile, Druvai sat there, heart beating fast with small beads of sweat down her cheeks. {Oh gog… That was close!} She then hears a loud knock at her door. She gulps, knowing it's most likely a drone, coming down to hunt her down. She stands up slowly, grabs her emergency bag, throws a few novels in there along with her husktop. She then slowly tiptoes away, trying to be very quiet.

Jerbomom sees the trouble, and she headbuts her leg gently, trying to sneak her out carefully. Druvai follows her lusis to safety. As Druvai crawls out of the secret passageway, she sees the drones nearly breaking down her door. She lets out a squeak of shock, giving away her location. The drones then spot her, and chase after her. Jerbomom headbuts Druvai away, trying to deter the drones. Druvai starts to run off in a different direction. As she runs off, she hears a loud thrilling chirp noise.

Her heart sinks low into her stomach, afraid that the noise is her lusus. She turns around, and sees the drones brutally murdering her lusus. "JERBOMOM!" She screeched. The drones look over and see her, and take off after her. Druvai squeaked again, running off with her purple tears streaming down her warm cheeks. She was panting heavily, trying to keep them off of her tail. Luckily, she was a really good sprinter, and was in shape. Otherwise… They would've culled her by now.

She then bumps into another troll girl, Vriska. "Epp!" Druvai squeaked. They are both on the ground. "Hey! What the FUCK is your problem?!" She hissed at her. Druvai is nervous of the new troll, clearly younger than her. She hears the culling drones getting close. "If you don't want to get culled, I would suggest you'd MOVE. And FAST!" She orders Vriska. They both get up, and start running on. Vriska looked at the strange troll. She's NEVER seen her around at all before. Vriska then runs into her hive, locking out poor Druvai.

Druvai bangs on the door for a moment. "H-hey! Please let me in!" She begged while banging and knocking. "HELL NO! Your fucking dangerous! You've got drones on your tail, and I'm not gonna fucking die because of YOU!" Vriska shouts back angrily at her. Druvai is crying. "Let me IN! PLEASE! I'm going to DIE!" Druvai yelled. But it was no use, Vriska wasn't letting her in. She didn't care about anyone but herself.

Druvai dries her tears, and runs off. {Oh for the love of Alternia, can I find somewhere SAFE?!} The sounds of the drones were getting quieter, and quieter. It appears as though Druvai may have lost the drones. Good. She was getting tired. {Thank goodness. I need to rest. I'll rest over here by this tree…} She limps over to the tree, and plops down from exhaustion. "W-whew… Safe…" She says to herself softly.

Rest. Sweet, sweet rest for Druvai. She curls up on the tree, and shuts her eyes for a little bit for a small nap.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Can't Turn Back Now.

As Druvai woke from her slumber, she stretched out, and looked around. {Mmmf… I needed that rest. Oh geez! I'm a sitting duck! I better run and hide somewhere safe!} She gets up, and grabs her bag. She looked up at the tree, seeing that there was a hive up there. She made a small face. {Hm. I wonder if anyone is up there… It appears to be dark. Doesn't look like anyone's there. Might as well..}

She grabs the rope, pulling on it gently, making the platform descend slowly, unaware of the hanging dolls around. She then slings her bag over her back and on her waist, while hoping onto the platform. She grabs the rope again, making sure to look around before pulling it. {Hm...It seems rather… Deserted…} As she pulls the rope, slowly but surely, she reaches the top, and goes to open the door, and sneak inside..

She decides to sneak in. As she sneaks in, she sees a figure click on the lights, and she off to the side. {AGH! I hope they didn't see me!} Her heart was racing fast. "Who's there? Come out!" She says commandingly. "Don't bother pretending your not here either. I can SEE you. Just kidding, I can't see you, but I know that you're there." She says chillingly.

Druvai's heart drop low to her stomach. Now she CAN'T lie. She doesn't like to lie anyways. So, might as well tell the truth. "U-uh… H-hi there. Listen, I didn't mean to intrude on anything…" Druvai starts. "Uh huh. Come over here, closer to me so I can smell you better." She says while lightly walking back from the entrance. {Huh? A Troll that can't see? That's strange… How is she not culled?} "Are you coming?" She asks her.

Druvai jolts slightly, and walks over to her slowly. "Opp! Y-yes! I'm coming!" As she walks closely to the blind troll, she sees the blind troll standing there, her face in Druvai's direction. Druvai looks around, feeling extremely unnerved. Cut up plushies, some are hanging to their "deaths". Druvai felt scared, as if the troll was going to stab her for trespassing. "There you are! Let's get a good smell on you." She says while adjusting her glasses. Druvai gets a little nervous. The troll gets closer, and sniffs at her. "Mmm, grape." She says with a grin. Druvai looks confused. "H-huh?" She says while glaring at her softly. "You smell like grapes. You smell VERY delicious!" She says with a toothy smile.

Druvai starts to panic. "U-uuh… A-ahh Uh.." She stutters. {Oh no, is she going to kill me for my blood?!} "Relax. I'm not going to bite or anything. I'm just curious as to why you were nearly trying to break into my home." She says calmly. Druvai soon settles down. "W-well, it was dark up here, and I thought nobody lived here and I decided to come up and take a bit of shelter for a bit. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause trouble or nothing…" She says shyly.

The troll doesn't seem mad at all. "Ah. Well, if you need to take heed from the outside for a moment or two, your more than welcome to. But… No offense, you can't stay here too long. I can't really trust some troll I JUST met. For all I know, you could be robbing me right now." She says lightly, while crossing her arms. Druvai couldn't argue with that logic.

She is a random stranger who nearly broke into her house. "I understand completely. I would say I won't hurt you, cause I won't, but, that still doesn't you know, bring you to trust me, but, thats alright. I actually can't stay for too long. I just needed to recover for a few moments." She responds back to her. The troll raises her eyebrow. "Are you being followed by someone? Are you in some danger?" She asks.

Druvai shakes her head no. "U-uh no. I was just out taking a walk. I just don't wanna stay too long. You seemed like you were about to do something, and I may have interrupted you." She responds. "Oh, no. More or less I was sleeping until I smelt someone. And that someone was you." She says with a small smirk. Druvai felt a bit worse. "Agh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bother you!" She said, embarrassment in her voice. "I knew I shouldn't have came up here… I should've kept walking… I feel terrible!" She says. "Hey hey, take it easy. Calm down. I'm not mad or anything. You couldn't have known if anyone was here. It was pretty dark in here, and you probably couldn't see me." She tells her while trying to calm her down. Druvai is still slightly panicking. "I'm really sorry!" She says again.

The troll sniffs again, walks over to her a bit more, and pats her shoulder gently. "Hey, its okay. Really. I'm not mad. I promise. Take a deep breath alright?" She tells her. Druvai does as instructed, and soon calms down. "There. You feel better now?" She asks softly. "Y-yeah. Sorry for freaking out like that." She says apologetically. "Your fine. You know, for a highblood, your pretty timid." She says notably. "W-well I'm not really a people person. Like, I don't… Do this. You know, talk with others." She responds softly while sitting down on her floor. "Oh I see, your a person that keeps to yourself?" She asks. "Yeah. I'm only like that for a personal reason. One I'd… Rather not get into." She says hesitantly. "Got you. Would it be too uncomfortable for you to ask your name?" She asks curiously.

Druvai breathes a little heavy before giving her a response. "...A-ah… Why don't you tell me yours first?" She asks. "Sure. Pyrope. Terezi Pyrope." Terezi responds to her. Druvai sits there, and takes a deep breath. "D-druvai. Druvai Smaken. I-its nice to meet you Terezi…" She finally breaths out like she's out of breath. Terezi cocks her head to the side. "Are you alright? You sounded like you were having breathing problems." She asks with a small hint of concern in her voice. "Oh I'm fine. Sorry, I was a little nervous and-BLEHG!" She starts before Terezi licks her chest.  
Druvai flushes, and covers herself. "A-aah w-why?!" She asks in pure confusion. "Because, I wanted to distract you. Did it work?" She asks with a smirk. Druvai looks away gently. "Y-yes. But I'm not sure if you are aware of my height. I mean…" She starts off. Terezi cocks her head to the side. "Huh? Aren't you at least a few inches taller than me?" She asks confusedly. "Uh… Try like, almost a feet taller than you… You like… Licked my chest." She answers embarrassedly. "Whoops." Terezi said.

She looked nonchalant about it. As if it didn't really matter to her. {Okay, a girl licked my chest, and she doesn't seem to care. Thats a little… Oh no. Is she gonna try something? Should I leave? Maybe its cause she's blind or something… I don't know…} Druvai shook it off, dismissing it as something to do with her blindness. "I will say, you taste pretty good." She smiles and gives her a thumbs up.

Druvai then let a small wry smile fall on her face. "He-heh… Thanks… Terezi." She tells her. "Your welcome Druvai." She responds. "W-well, I should probably keep running and such! Gotta get my exercise and such." She says gently, while slowly backing out. Terezi shrugs softly. "Alright. I won't stop you. Enjoy your running." She tells her before she leaves. "T-thanks! I will! Enjoy your sleep!" She responds while still slowly leaving. "Thanks. I will." She says while turning out her light.

Druvai sighs as she pulls the rope while hoping back on the platform, and slowly descending down. {That. Was. WEIRD. Alright steady as you go Druvai. You still gotta find a place for you to hide out and stay safe from the Drones…} Druvai soon lands on the ground, and runs off in search of a better hiding area. One that isn't too creepy, or one thats abandoned. Something. Anything. She HAS to hide.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey hey, its TJ with a NEW update for Hidden Troll! Whoooo! Bring it onnnn! Yes! Sorry its been almost like a damn ass year for this chapter. Life got in the way, and then I got backed up with commissions out the ass. Yaaaaaaay. Now, without further adieu, here is chapter 4!_

Chapter 4: Over my Dead Lusus

As Druvai ran off in search of a better place to take cover, she felt strange. Telling someone her name, and she doesn't ever do that. Especially since she's an adult troll, and adult trolls are banned on Alternia. She hopes that Terezi doesn't tell anyone about her. She then stopped in her tracks when she realized something.

The Suffer's teachings! She couldn't leave that behind! She decides to turn back, and go grab the teachings. If they were found, they would be destroyed for sure! {Oh gog I better hurry! Hopefully its still there…} She couldn't believe she left the only remnants of the Suffer's teachings.

She felt stupid that she grabbed her favorite books, and not the teachings. Pretty soon she arrives back to her old hive, and sighs. {Oh thank goodness! No drones are there… All I have to do now is-} Her thoughts were interrupted by another troll who seemed to be… Grabbing her dead lusis' body?! She felt a little bit of anger in her body, and she got up the courage to call out the troll. "H-hey! You there! Stop! What are you doing with my dead lusis?" She called out.

The other troll sneered at her. "None of your business! Noww, leavve you stupid land dwweller!" He growled at her. Druvai wasn't about to take that sitting down. She growled lightly. "N-no! Thats my lusis! You can't take what doesn't belong to you!" She was quite steamed. She walks up to him, fuming, her fists shaking. He smirks at her cockily. 'Wwhat? Wwhat are you goin' to do?" He asks her. He's clearly shorter than her. But, she wasn't so afraid. Not when it came to her lusis. She then raises her hand, and slaps him across his face.

It was a good distraction sure, but it was VERY uneffective. She didn't even knock off his glasses. "Wwhat wwas that?!" He asks while chuckling. "Wwas that supposed to hurt me?" He says rudely. Druvai pouts. "W-well sort of! Not really… But It distracted you! Now, I will not ask again. Please leave my dead lusus' body alone!" She lightly commands. The other troll then grabs her wrists, pinning her down, causing her to squeak in surprise. "A-ah! D-don't!" She whimpers.

He glared at her, pissed off at this point. "Noww I don't knoww wwho you think you are. But I'm Eridan Ampora you stupid land dwweller… You don't mess wwith Eridan Ampora." He growls lowly at her. Druvai whimpered, and looked away from him, tears streaming down her cheeks. "L-let me go! L-let me go!" She squeaked out at him while struggling underneath him. Eridan soon had pity on her and let her go. "Fine. I'll let you go. Only if you don't cross me again." He says while still holding a glare at her.

Druvai nodded softly. Eridan let her go, and Druvai lightly backed up from him. Eridan resumes picking up her body to drag it off into the sea. "W-wait!" She calls to Eridan. He turns around, with a small glare at her. Druvai gets up, slightly limping over to him and the dead lusus. "Wwhat is it noww?" He asks a bit coldly. She looks down at him with a sad look. "P-please. Let me say goodbye… Thats all I ask." She begs him.

Eridan sets the corpse down in front of her, watching her movements.

Druvai drops to her knees, and picks up Jerbomom's lifeless body, and hugs it, while tears stream down her cheeks. "G-good...Goodbye J-jerbomom.." She chokes out. She pets her head softly before gently shoving the body back to Eridan. "H-here… T-take her…" She says before breaking down and crying.

Eridan looks at her, having a small bit of remorse. "Hey, wwhat wwere you goin' to do wwith it?" He asks her. She sniffles, and wipes her tears. "I wanted to bury her… I-i figured it would be best for her…" She says as she rubs Jerbomom's head. Eridan frowns, feeling a new feeling, remorse. He starts to realize that her lusus was her best friend. Someone she really loved and cared about. Eridan could understand what its like to love someone or something. "...Look I'm… S-s-sor-soory for almost hurtin' you. If you wwant… I could help you bury her if you wwant." He says while looking down at her.

She still keeps her head down. "Do you wwant that?" He asks while crouching down next to her. Druvai softly nods her head yes, and looks up at him a bit. Eridan nods, and picks up the lifeless lusus. "Mmmf. Alright. Wwhere do you want me to put it-I-i mean… Her?" He asks Druvai. She stands up, walks to the back of the hive, and taps her boot on the area. He nods, setting down the lusis and kneeling down to start digging. "H-here, I'll help you." She says while kneeling down as well.

Before they started digging, Druvai started taking off her many rings on her fingers, and Eridan started doing the same. She notices that, and chuckles. "Heh, you're copying me aren't you?" She asks, and jokingly. Eridan smirks softly. "Wwell, I don't wwant my rings gettin' lost, or dirty." He answers her. "I can understand! These rings are easy to get lost in ANYTHING." She chuckles.

Eridan chuckled as well, understanding the struggle. "Wwell I can agree wwith you there." Soon after they finish, Eridan gently lays the dead lusis down in the hole, and covers it with dirt. "There you go. Buried." He says to Druvai while patting her back. She looked at Eridan and nodded. "T-thank you…" She responds to him. "... Your wwelcome." He says with a small smile on his face. "Noww.. If you don't mind… Wwho are you? I havve a right to knoww wwho you are. I mean, afterall, I did help you an' everythin'." He says while crossing his arms.

Druvai stands up, and looks at him. She bit her lip, nervous to tell him anything. She's already spilled the beans to one troll, she's afraid of doing it again. She looks around, trying to make sure there was nobody listening. As soon as she thinks the coast is clear, she tells him her name. "...My name is Druvai Smaken…" She tells him gently. "Nice to meet you." He says kindly.

Druvai has a small flushness come across her cheeks. "T-thank you… U-uh… If you can do me another favor… Don't tell anyone I exist please." She responds while looking quite nervous. Eridan shot her a confused face. "Wwhy? Are you wwanted for something?" He asks her.

She bites her lower lip even more, causing a bit of blood to drip. "S-sort of... Its a long story. And you must have better things to, than to listen to a pathetic trolls story." She says while trying to deter him. He pouted. "Maybe I WWANT to know." He says sternly. "B-but… I should run, and you… Do whatever it is you-A-aah! H-hey! Let me go!" She protests.

Eridan grabs her by her wrist, and forces her to go to his hive with her, so she can tell him the story in private. "H-hey! W-where are you taking me? Eridan? ERIDAN!" She shouts softly. Eridan shushes her. "Shush! You're going to tell me wwhat is going on wwith you, and thats final." He tells her sternly, while still dragging her along. Druvai decided to just go along with it. She won't break free from his grip.

 _Whooaa. That was kinda intense. Well then. It also looks like Eridan has some sort of soft side! :) Yeeeeeees. Thats what we neeeeeeeed. XD Anywho I hope you guys really like this chapter, I hope to see you in chapter 5!_

 _Peace out!_


End file.
